Craftian federal election, 2031
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Ryan Nguyen | Oliver Hen-Ji | Alejandro McKay |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberal | Reform | United |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 10 September 2028 | 5 May 2013 | 16 July 2020 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Acton, KT | Foley, MY | Los Santos, BE (won seat) |- ! align="left"|Last election | 8 seats, 7.32% | 16 seats, 14.69% | 22 seats, 22.54% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 43 | 29 | 29 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 35 | 13 | 7 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 1,352,819 | 919,395 | 904,436 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 35.27% | 23.97% | 23.58% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 27.95% | 9.28% | 1.04% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | | | | |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Mike Hunter | Gray Taylor | Jaclyn Strachan |- ! align="left"|Party | Conservative | Mojang | Liberal Democrat |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 17 October 2026 | 25 July 2030 | 18 March 2030 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Durston, AD | Leichhardt, LM (won seat) | List |- ! align="left"|Last election | 51 seats, 50.13% | 3 seats, 2.05% | 0 seats, 1.65% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 12 | 4 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 39 | 1 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 367,068 | 121,972 | 93,205 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 9.57% | 3.18% | 2.43% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 40.56% | 1.13% | 0.78% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (43):' }| } | }} Liberal (43) Supported by (29): }| } | }} United (29) Opposition (48): }| } | }} Reform (29) }| } | }} Conservative (12) }| } | }} Mojang (4) }| } | }} Liberal Democrats (3) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Mel Queanbeyan Conservative | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Mel Queanbeyan Conservative |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 13 September 2031 to elect the members of the 16th Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent centre-right Craftian Conservative Party government, led by Prime Minister Mike Hunter, was almost wiped off the electoral map, suffering a record 40.56% swing – the largest swing against an incumbent government in Craftian history. The opposition centre-left Liberal Party of Craftia, led by Ryan Nguyen, jumped from fourth place to become the largest party with 43 seats. Its 35 seat gain is the largest numerical increase for any party in Craftian history (excluding parties contesting their first election), while the Conservatives' 39 seat loss is the largest for any party ever. The Liberals formed a minority government with the confidence and supply of the National United Party, which tied as the second-largest party with the Craftian Reform Party, both on 29 seats. Results National results } | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|1,352,819 | align="right"|35.27 | | align="right"| 27.95 | align="right"|27 | align="right"|16 | align="right"|43 | align="right"| 35 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|919,395 | align="right"|23.97 | | align="right"| 9.28 | align="right"|13 | align="right"|16 | align="right"|29 | align="right"| 13 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|904,436 | align="right"|23.58 | | align="right"| 1.04 | align="right"|28 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|29 | align="right"| 7 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|367,068 | align="right"|9.57 | | align="right"| 40.56 | align="right"|10 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|12 | align="right"| 39 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|121,972 | align="right"|3.18 | | align="right"| 1.13 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|4 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|93,205 | align="right"|2.43 | | align="right"| 0.78 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 3 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Craftian Greens | align="right"|25,315 | align="right"|0.66 | | align="right"| 0.66 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|51,397 | align="right"|1.34 | | align="right"| 0.28 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|3,835,608 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|80 ! align="right"|40 ! align="right"|120 | |} }} }}